Rated M for Maka
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: It's not really rated M. Soul constantly says Maka's not attractive. A bet they make may change his mind.


Okay, to clear things up, the title was inspired by a video on Youtube. One of the comments was that the vid was rated "B" for Blair. And after reading the Soul Eater manga recently, this came into being. Enjoy!

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Rated "M" for Maka

"I don't understand why you're getting so many letters," the meister whined. "It's 'cause I'm a Death Scythe now. I'm so much cooler than I was before, if that's even possible," her weapon answered. "Yeah but I'm the one who turned you into a Death Scythe! I should at least be getting some letters…" "So now should I be worried you'll get another weapon?" "No! I just don't understand why I'm not getting any offers!" "It's because you have no sex appeal. You know that." "Maka-Chop!!!"

Maka sat at home with her partner, Soul, sorting through letters in the mail. Many were addressed to Soul, who was terrified to read the contents. Reason: many of them were crazy girls begging to be his meister. He was popular before, but becoming a Death Scythe had caused his popularity to skyrocket.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? I'm cute! I can totally get a guy to fall for me!" Her face was a mixture of anger and determination. This boy didn't know what he was talking about.

"More like get him to fall off a cliff…" Soul must have lost many brain cells from all the Maka-Chops, because he never did learn to just shut his mouth. "Did you ever once think that maybe you being so aggressive could be the reason why men don't like you? I mean, some guys like girls with flat chests. But a girl that can split a guy's skull with just a book? Major turn-off."

"Again, I can get any guy to fall head-over-heals in love with me! I just don't want a boyfriend. I choose to be single." "That's what most lonely girls say…" Soul whispered. "You say something?!" Maka said dangerously. "No, no… nothing at all." Soul left for his room to listen to some music. He usually did around this time to avoid the arrival of…

"I'm home!!" Blair squealed walking through the door. "Huh? No Soul again today, either? Oh, well. Maybe I'll catch him before dinner."

"Hey, Blair?" Maka asked the cat-lady. Blair looked at the girl. "How do you get men to fall for you so easily?"

"Why? Who's asking?" Maka explained her argument with Soul. "Hmm… I could show you the tricks of the trade… but you better make a bet on this with him! Wouldn't want my teaching skills to go to waste, now would we? This is one bet you are definitely not going to lose!" Evil smiles grew on both girls' faces.

*~*

"Say, Soul, you remember how I said I could seduce any guy?" Soul looked up from a piece of sheet music uninterested. "Want to bet on it?" she asked with a grin. Maka was not a betting girl, so now Soul was really interested. "What are the details?" he asked her, grinning back at her.

"If I can seduce the coolest guy at school, then you have to announce to the whole school that I'm attractive. If I can't, then I announce to the whole school that you're attractive. Fair?"

"Heh, good luck. What a lame punishment, though. If you win, I tell the school a lie. If I win, you tell the school the truth. But, you being in a betting mood, I'll take you up on it. Again, good luck. You're gonna need it…"

*~*

Soul was actually working on homework for once. The assignment was a group one in which if one partner failed, they both did. Soul was not about to be Maka-Chopped because of homework. Suddenly, speak of the devil, Maka entered the room. "Need anything?" he asked her.

"No, no. Just your company." She didn't sound any different than she normally did, but something was off. Unless in the middle of battle, the two never stood very near to each other. But Maka just kept coming closer to him. She set her hands on the back of his chair. She was so near and so quiet, it was making him uneasy.

"'Kay, then I'm getting back to work." Suddenly, he felt her fingers run through his hair. _"Okay, weird…"_ he thought. Soul ignored it and turned his attention back to his paper. Maka's fingernail began to trace his jaw line. His spine tingled strangely. "Um, I'm trying to concentrate, you know," he said trying to swallow.

"Hmm? Am I bothering you?" she asked sweetly. Soul didn't know what to say. It was hard to concentrate, but he somehow enjoyed it. He told her no. "Oh, okay," she replied. Her hand moved slowly down his neck and stopped at his collarbone. She lightly drew little circles on his skin. Now he was shaking. "You sure I'm not bothering you?" she asked again in the sweet voice.

"You're distracting me…" he said weakly. "Why? Is it turning you on?" she asked, wearing an evil grin he couldn't see. "Of course not." His voice cracked. _"Damn it!"_ He didn't know what kind of game she was playing. This was not like her at all. He moved the chair back, making some excuse about being hungry.

Before he could get up, Maka sat on his lap, her big forest green eyes staring intently into his crimson ones. _"Why is it so hard to swallow?"_ he asked himself. Her hands snaked around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. She placed her forehead to his… and whispered softly… "I… win…"

Jumping off of Soul, Maka threw her fists in the air in victory. She gave a thumbs-up to Blair who had watched the whole scene unfold by peeking through the cracked open door. And now, on to the punishment game…

*~*

Soul stood nervously on the balcony of the DWMA. Maka stood a good distance away, watching to make sure he completed his punishment game. He took a deep intake of air, readying himself for his announcement:

"I'M IN LOVE WITH THE MOST ATTRACTIVE GIRL IN SCHOOL!!!! AND HER NAME IS MAKA ALBARN!!!!"


End file.
